


Dinner Date

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Duck Hugs [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, cooking together, listen if you wanna date Donald you gotta be cool with kids, this is nonnegotiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: There was a handsome man cooking dinner in Donald's kitchen.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to throw out this fluff from a little bit ago to try and counteract the shittiness that has been this week so far. Also I've been in a fentonald mood, so here's this. I just like thinking of these two as being happy and supportive of each other and the boys loving Fenton and also loving that Fenton dating Donald means even more good home cooked food than before, okay, let them all be happy

There was a handsome man cooking dinner in Donald’s kitchen.

Donald sometimes wondered how he’d gotten so lucky as to garner Fenton’s attention and affection, but right at this moment, he didn’t feel like questioning it. Instead, he grabbed the bag of dried black beans off the counter and brought them back over to the stove.

“There you go,” Donald handed the beans over to Fenton with a peck on the cheek, just to see the silly grin it pushed across Fenton’s face.

“Thank you,” Fenton murmured, a pleased sort of flush spreading over his cheeks, still something like surprised every time Donald offered casual and honest affection.

Part of Donald hoped the reaction never went away, and part of him just wanted to keep giving Fenton little kisses and holding his hand and cuddling up close to him until it was just something Fenton expected, because it was something he deserved. Donald figured he really couldn’t lose either way, and so gave in to the urge to kiss Fenton again, quick and sneaky while Fenton was occupied with the food on the stove.

Fenton shot Donald a look that may have been intended as reproach for the distraction but was more sunshine than censure. Donald grinned, unapologetic.

“So, what are we making again?” Donald asked, sidling closer under the guise of checking the pans on the stove.

Rather than moving over, Fenton leaned into Donald’s side, reaching for the spoon he’d left on the counter. “Who’s we?” He teased. “I’m the one doing all the cooking.”

“I’m helping!” Donald insisted.

“Mhm.”

“I am!”

“Of course you are,” Fenton said, and Donald could hear the laughter in his voice.

Donald put his hands on his hips, mocking offense. They both knew Donald was a more than capable cook – that wasn’t really the point.

“You’re helping by being a great, big distraction, is what you’re doing,” Fenton continued.

“Hey! I’m offering moral support,” Donald corrected, reaching around to snag Fenton by the waist and pull him in close. “That’s the most important job of all.”

Fenton’s shoulders shook with constrained mirth before, unable to hold it in any longer, he began to laugh. He dropped his spoon in a pan before it could meet an unfortunate end on the floor and rested his hands over Donald’s. “My mistake,” he giggled, while Donald turned his head to snicker into the side of Fenton’s neck.

They took a moment to regain themselves, Fenton nudging at Donald in a way that didn’t really inspire Donald to let him go at all.

“I need to stir the rice,” Fenton tried, making no real move to pull away.

“Forget the rice,” Donald said, taking advantage of his position to press a kiss to the side of Fenton’s throat.

Fenton hummed, tilting his head just so, and – “ _Are you guys making dinner, or are you gonna spend all night mackin’ on each other?_ ”

It was Dewey’s voice that startled them apart, resonating from the deck of the houseboat, followed shortly by Louie’s exclamation of “ _Gross, that’s Uncle Donald you’re talking about!_ ”

Fenton blushed, though he was biting back a little smile, and wriggled out of Donald’s lax arms. Donald offered him a sheepish grin; so maybe he’d forgotten that the boys had descended from the mansion just in time to crash their dinner date. He wasn’t the only one who was proving a distraction in the kitchen that night, after all.

“Hold your horses!” Donald shouted back to where the boys were waiting for dinner outside. “We’re cooking as fast as we can!”

There was a three-part impatient groan, and Fenton took up the spoon again.

“Well, we can’t forget the rice now,” Fenton said. “It’s Louie’s favorite.”

And hell if the fact that Fenton knew that didn’t warm Donald’s heart every bit as much as the shy smile that accompanied it.

“I guess you’re right,” Donald said, reaching over to give Fenton’s hand a little squeeze before he moved away entirely to get plates from the cabinet.

They could continue what they’d started later, when the boys had eaten dinner and lost interest in bothering them. For right now – well, dinner with four of his favorite people was just as nice, Donald figured.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/182226334243/dinner-date-ducktales-2017-established)


End file.
